minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Redstone sentry
The redstone sentry is a utility mob that sends redstone signals in reaction to stimuli. The redstone sentry looks like a lapis lazuli block with an item frame on it's front and inside the item frame is an eye of ender. The redstone sentry is crafted like this: *0 L 0 *0 E 0 *0 R 0 L = Lapis Lazuli, e = Eye of ender and R = Redstone block. Redstone sentries do not move normally, but will move along rails at the speed of a minecart and climb over hills without need of aid from a powered rail. Redstone Sentries behave by triggering all redstone within 1 block of them when triggered. Redstone sentries normally trigger if they see any player or hostile mob in front of them. The player can right click the sentry to open a GUI with several options. The GUI has 4 buttons, which can be set to on or off. The buttons are: *Passive mobs - causes the sentry to go off if it detects passive, neutral or utility mobs when on *Hostile mobs - causes the sentry to go off if it detects hostile mobs or Zombie pigmen when on *Players - causes the sentry to go off if it detects a player besides it's creator when on *Builder - causes the sentry to go off if it detects it's builder when on The redstone sentry's main purpose is security. It can be used to make player-only doors that only allow in the builder to make traps that will catch certain mobs/players, if you don't want your trap wasted on passing sheep. The Redstone sentry has 20 hearts of health, and if it is attacked it will spray a harming I effect every 200 ticks as long as the player is in range. Upon death, the redstone sentry explodes, but does no damage to blocks, and sets off all redstone in a 20 block radius. Redstone Sentry Guard If Redstone sentries are crafted with Polished Andesiteor Polished Granite in place of Lapis, they will become Redstone Sentry guards, they look like normal redstone sentries but have extendable dispenser-style blocks the thickness of a half-block on their sides. They will fire arrows at hostile mobs, but are not as intelligent as Redstone sentries due to their intelligence-storing Redstone components being decreased in size to make way for armour. Redstone Sentry G.s may close their eye spin around shooting in every direction, or explode when an enemy comes to close despite that they could easily beat the enemy. They may also close their eyes during combat and shoot arrows repetitively at around the same location for a short time, and may continue shooting at a location an enemy was killed at during this time. Notes *The Redstone sentry is not normally mobile, and is therefore not a mob **Despite this it can still ride in a minecart or boat *The redstone sentry sees in a pyrimid-style pattern from the front, and does not have a circular detection range around itself. *Hostile Mobs will attack the Sentry. Category:Utility Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Entities